Offset stability is a critical performance parameter in a number of applications that use angular rate sensors. For micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) gyroscopes, spurious quadrature signals mechanically coupling into the sensing chain are a major source of offset stability. To achieve good offset stability versus time or temperature, it is important to control and adjust the phase shift used in the demodulation stage of the sensing chain of the angular rate sensor to reject the quadrature signals. In MEMS gyroscopes the quadrature signals can be substantial, requiring a high resolution delay to achieve the highest levels of offset performance. It can be difficult, however, to achieve a high resolution, low power phase shift. Existing solutions rely on either a very high frequency clock or a delay locked-loop, both of which consume more power than may be desired for some applications.